Financial service providers and other entities involved in purchase transactions regularly provide rewards programs for customers. These rewards programs often embody systems that allow customers to accumulate rewards in the form of, for example, points, miles, or cash. Typical systems provide accumulation of these rewards at the end of a month or billing cycle. Customers of typical rewards systems must then manually redeem their rewards later by logging in to their account and actively taking action.
While customers enjoy receiving rewards from financial service providers, these rewards programs can be difficult for consumers to understand, cumbersome to redeem, and time-consuming to accumulate. They do not provide customers with a clear statement of what the rewards are really worth in an easy to understand monetary value, nor do they provide the instant gratification that customers desire. Therefore, there exists a need to provide customers an easy to understand financial rewards program capable of providing instant rewards.